Shangri La
by TouchFire03
Summary: CU. Post game. After freeing the slaves, things do not always go as they hoped. And perhaps, it is time to move on...  Interconnected Drabble/Oneshot series
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** CU. Post game. Trip frees the slaves from Pyramid, but sometimes, things don't always go as we hope.

**Disclaimer:** Henceforward, I do disclaim all responsibilities of the characters of this drabble - especially for the one who started this whole mess. A bow of gratitude is sent to Ninja Theory and Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

**Shangri-la**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Opposition**

"Damn it, Trip! Where the hell are you?"

Muscling ahead, Monkey forced his way through the crowd. Shrieking metal. Screaming voices. The reflective walls of Pyramid shuddered from explosions - from outside and within. Knocking over frightened people, he was too focused on finding his partner through the chaos.

_Where the hell is she? I told her to stay put!_ his thoughts snarled. Why didn't that girl ever listen? From the very beginning, she had always insisted on doing things _her_ way. _And where did that usually leave us? Ass deep in trouble_. She was more trouble than she was worth… sometimes. But as he shoved another fleeing bystander out of his way, he had to wonder _why_. Why did he insist on sticking with her? Why did he tell her to reprogram that headband? What was there to gain? Except for more bruises, bloodied knuckles, and battle scars. Sometimes, he had to question his own actions.

Things weren't so cut and dry like they used to be…

Not anymore.

Monkey huffed loudly. Things just couldn't be simple with Trip.

How many days had it been since they freed the slaves? Monkey could not recall. Trekking across that deserted, dusty wasteland had not been on his list of things to do. And with Trip's leg out of commission, and him lacking the proper motorized vehicle to transport said injured girl, it seemed like they were stuck.

It left a sick feeling in his gut. Something deep inside told Monkey that he did not want to stick around Pyramid for very long. Get in, free the slaves, and leave.

But then, even _that_ was starting to look like a bad idea...

It all started after the slaves awoke from their brainwashed stupor, and Trip took it upon herself to enlighten her witless congregation. She informed them of their capture, how Pyramid had reprogramed their brains to fit his 'perfect utopia', and how it was only right that she free them. She hoped she had done the right thing. An eerie hush fell over the freed people, before they turned to each other and began to whisper. Softly at first, the whispers turned into shouted accusations. A cacophony of disapproval echoed through the white walls of Pyramid. Steadily, the air charged with malice. Monkey bristled, edging closer to Trip.

He could sense it; things were about to get ugly.

They wanted the dream back - the fictional reality. The bright colors, warm smiles, and laughing faces. They wanted to return to a time before the war. But it was impossible. With the main operating machine in shambles, there was no going back.

Trip attempted to explain this, but they wouldn't listen. The mob grew angrier by the second.

And to their horror, freedom wasn't what they wanted...

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** November 16, 2010  
**Prompt:** Horror  
**Word Count:** 466


	2. Cell Block Tango

**Summary: **CU. Post Game. Trip frees the slaves from Pyramid, but sometimes, things don't always go as we hope.

**Disclaimer:** Henceforward, I do disclaim all responsibilities of the characters of this drabble - especially for the one who started this whole mess. A bow of gratitude is sent to Ninja Theory and Namco Bandai Games.

* * *

**Shangri La**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #2: Cell Block Tango**

_One Week Prior_

"Monkey…"

No reply.

"Monkey, I'm sorry."

The man leaning against the wall scoffed.

"It's…" - Trip buried her face in her knees - "It's my fault. _All my fault._"

Dark and dank, the silence in their prison was suffocating. It was cramped - uncomfortable. It certainly didn't help that her companion wasn't pleased with these conditions. He'd made it known when he was kicking and screaming all the way to their cell.

And like his namesake, he rattled the bars of their dungeon.

"You were only trying to help."

Quietly, Trip smiled, leaning against his legs.

Grateful.

**

* * *

Original Posting Date: **December 5th, 2010  
**Prompt: **Wall  
**Word Count:** 100


End file.
